Earth 314
by Bruno Zaigot
Summary: The Fantastic Four are former Latverian citizens. Spiderman has a new set of problems. And the Avengers have a new cast and more.


"Trish Tilby here, as your eye in the sky." She paused momentarily to look outside of the helicopter and onto the battle scene. "Earlier today there was an explosion that took place in a government facility. Eyewitness accounts say that this green behemoth that you see below me came crashing out of said laboratory. It's been about two hours since the explosion." Below there was a muscular green guy about ten feet tall smashing buildings and police vehicles alike. "The police have been having no effect on this not so jolly green giant." She pauses and puts her hand up to her headphones. "We have just gotten word that The Fantastic Four have just arrived to put a stop to this menace. For those of you that don't know who they are, they are a private police force of mutants funded by the United States Government."

From the south came a small jet and a flaming dot. The flaming dot came flying towards the green monster and started shooting fireballs at it. "It appears as though Johnny Storm A.K.A. The Human Torch has appeared first. He is a former pilot in the U.S. Air Force." The Human Torch succeeded in distracting the laboratory experiment and drawing him away from the civilians. The small jet dropped off a bigger guy who was covered head to toe in what looked like rocks. "Now it appears as though the powerhouse of the group Ben Grimm A.K.A. The Thing is going to fight this Incredible Hulk of a man." The two juggernauts clashed grappling with one another. The green one threw the Thing away and into a building. Ben dusted himself off and with a smile charged at the green monster tackling him. the two exchanged blows in a tornado of fists and grapples. Ben had much better technique however he was getting quickly outclassed in strength. Ben was tossed aside after the green man beat him to a pulp. Ben's rock hide was replaced by regular skin after he was knocked out. Before the monster could finish him off Johnny came back firing more fire balls at him in an effort to draw him away from his ally. The last two members came out of the landed jet. There was a blonde woman and a brunette man. "I can't believe what I'm seeing." Said Trish in visible shock. "No one has bested The Thing before. It appears the leader of The Fantastic Four, Reed Richards A.K.A. Mr. Fantastic and his wife Sue Richards A.K.A. The Invisible Woman, have come to help." He jumped at Johnny trying to swat him out of the air, but he stopped in midair as if he hit an invisible wall. He screamed a terrifying roar. Reed stretched his body over to Ben and brought him back to the jet. Reed stayed there for a minute while Sue kept her hands up in the air directed at the experiment as he kept punching her invisible barrier. A few minutes later a group of six mutants appeared. "Mr. Fantastic must have radioed in some help from the vigilante group of mutants called the X-Men. They are led by a man in a metal mask known as Xorn. The other members include a man with the red glasses known as Cyclopes. A striking red head known as Marvel Girl. A big athletic man known as The Beast. A man covered head to toe in ice called Iceman. And finally a blonde headed man with wings on his back know as Angel." The X-Men quickly gathered around Reed for a quick conference and then they went over to where Sue was. She appeared to be struggling with her shield. Iceman then covered her shield with ice and then she collapsed into Beasts arms. he quickly took her back to the jet with ben. soon the ice shattered and the rage monster came flying out. Iceman covered him in ice as soon as he appeared. Xorn and Marvel Girl both put there hands to their heads and closed their eyes. The ice shattered and the monster came an inch from punching Iceman. Cyclopes shot a red beam from his eyes and redirected his punch away from his ally. Marvel Girl stopped after having no luck and lifted the monster into the air with her telekinetic powers. Johnny and Iceman used their powers at the same time to hit the monster with ice and fire. This combo was very effective at damaging and enraging him. Xorn realized his psychic attack was useless and put his hands down. Marvel girl was starting to get fatigued and let go of the monster. Beast jumped into the fray managing just to annoy the monster long enough to give the others some time to come up with a plan.

Xorn linked everyone telepathically so that they could all come up with a plan. 'Reed?' thought Xorn. 'How long till S.H.I.E.L.D. gets here do you think?'

'I'm sure it will not take any longer than a few more minutes.'

'Then we need to hurry this along. Marvel Girl I need you to lift him in the air again.'

'Ok' She lifted him back into the air much higher this time.

'Sue I need you to put him in a very small bubble this time so he depletes all his oxygen, maybe then he'll revert back to his normal form.' Thought Reed to his wife.

'Ok I'm going back in.' Said Xorn. He put his hands back up to his head.

"Marvel Girl, make sure you hold him as long as you can so he can't have as much of a chance to break the barrier." Said Reed. "With Xorn in his head and you holding him down he should pass out before he can break through the shield." After a few minutes an all black helicopter landed in the area. Many people in all black outfits came charging out. At the back a bald dark skinned man with an eye patch over his left eye came walking out and went directly towards Reed.

"Dr. Richards. have you got the situation under control?" He asked looking at the shrinking monster in the sky. Reed looked up to see a now naked pale man with brown hair. Angel flew up and grabbed the guy and brought him to the jet with a reawakening Ben Grimm. The soldiers all had their guns pointed at the X-Men. "Stand down! These are friendlies." They all put their guns down without hesitation.

"Thank you director Fury." Said Xorn.

"Dr. Richards I need to talk to you about what happens next."

"I had a feeling you might say that."

"Now, Xorn? right?" Xorn nodded his head. "I recommend you and your team head home before the situation changes." He said with a commanding tone.

"Yes sir, General Fury." Said Xorn with a salute.

With that the X-Men left and Director Fury approached Mr. Fantastic one on one for a debriefing.


End file.
